When you' re gone
by Ane e Lyra B. Malfoy
Summary: Ele sempre vai embora, ela sempre fica em pedaços... Ele jura que nunca mais vai voltar... Mas já se tornou um vício... Ao qual ele não quer abandonar... E eles sempre se amaram como se fosse a útima vez...


**Quando Você Partiu...**

Meu coração se fez em _pedaços_...  
Eu sempre fui forte e autoconfiante mais quando você foi embora eu _chorei_. Você levou consigo toda a minha sanidade...

_**Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma**__**  
**__**Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você**__**  
**__**Quando eu choro. **_**  
**

Você sempre foi patético e mentiroso, eu _nunca_ imaginei me _apaixonar_ por você, porém aconteceu em uma atitude mal pensada em um sonho mal acabado, que agora chegou ao fim.  
No momento em que você partiu o tempo parou, segundos transformaram-se em horas, dias em anos... Por que você disse que _não_ ia voltar.

_**E os dias parecem como anos**__**  
**__**Quando eu estou sozinha**__**  
**__**E a cama onde você deita**__**  
**__**Está arrumada do seu lado.**_

Quando você levantava de minha cama e partia eu sempre contava os minutos para te ver voltar... Ah! Você não faz ideia do mal que faz para mim, você me fez ser quem eu _nunca_ fui, me fez fazer coisas que _nunca_ quis, me ensinou algo que eu _nunca_ quis aprender... Você me ensinou a _amar_ você!

_**Quando você vai embora eu conto os passos que você dá**__**  
**__**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

Você fez o que nunca ninguém conseguiu fazer. Sim. Você me fez quebrar as regras, e eu não quero voltar a ser eu mesma, a Srta. Perfeição não existe mais.  
Você nunca me disse coisas românticas mais sempre me disse o que eu _precisava_ ouvir, eu fiz coisas erradas mais você sempre me apoiou como se eu fizesse o certo.

_**Quando você partiu**__**  
**__**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem sua falta.**__**  
**__**Quando você partiu**__**  
**__**O rosto que eu conhecia desapareceu também.**__**  
**__**Quando você partiu para longe**__**  
**__**Todas as palavras que preciso ouvir,**__**  
**__**Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia**__**  
**__**E fazer tudo ficar bem.**__  
__**Eu sinto sua falta...**_

Eu nunca imaginei me sentir assim tão dependente de você, tudo o que sou é _sua_ culpa e tudo que faço é conseqüência do teu abandono. São claros seus vestígios em meu quarto suas roupas estão onde você deixou, teu cheiro está em todo lugar. Você sempre foi um cretino, um _Malfoy_ sem escrúpulos como todos os outros, mas não consigo te odiar na verdade _amo_ tudo o que você faz, menos quando vai embora.

_**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**__**  
**__**Tudo o que eu faço**__**  
**__**Me lembra você**__**  
**__**E as roupas que você deixou**__**  
**__**Elas estão pelo chão**__**  
**__**E elas cheiram exatamente como você**__**  
**__**Eu amo as coisas que você faz.**_

Nós somos _perfeitos_ quando estamos juntos e deveria ser assim para sempre... Você não devia ir embora sempre que amanhece, você não devia ter _medo_ quando digo que _Te Amo_ por que sei que você sente o mesmo você deveria estar aqui para nunca mais me abandonar, você foi feito para mim, você é o inverso de mim e sempre me completou perfeitamente, eu _preciso_ de você para ser quem você fez de mim, eu preciso de você para viver e sei que hoje quando anoitecer você virá me amar como se fosse a última vez e pela manhã partirá me deixando novamente em pedaços até você retornar.

_**Fomos feitos um para o outro**__**  
**__**Aqui para sempre**__**  
**__**Sei que fomos**__**  
**__**Tudo o que sempre quis foi que você soubesse**__**  
**__**Em tudo o que fiz, dei tudo de mim**__**  
**__**Mal consigo respirar, preciso senti-lo aqui comigo.**_

Hermione estava no parapeito da janela de seu quarto esperava por ele, apesar do mesmo ter dito que _não_ voltaria. Um som fez-se presente anunciando a chegada de seu tão amado algoz. A morena pulou do parapeito e foi em direção a ele.

- Eu sabia que você viria _Draco_! E o beijou...

E se amaram mais uma vez... Como se fosse a _última_ vez...


End file.
